The great excape
by Justin's Bay-B Gurl
Summary: Kagome is the chief of police’s daughter in Tokyo. Her father has been after the bloodhounds for years because they are to be blamed for his wife’s murder. So what happens when kagome joins with their leader and becomes one of the main members of the gang
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer**:_ I don't own Inuyasha. _

_**A/n**: This here is just a beginning chapter of what this story is going to be about, I'm still trying to decide on weather or not if I should make it into a story maybe that is where you all can decide for me, so R&R for me and tell me what you think ok? Ja! _

**Summery:** Kagome is the chief of police's daughter in Tokyo. Her father has been after the bloodhounds for years because they are to be blamed for his wife's murder. So what happens when kagome joins with their leader and becomes one of the main members of the gang? R&R IK

Chapter 1: Introduction, (the main plan)

(Kagome's POV.)

"My name is kagome Higurashi, I am 23yrs. Old and I am attending the police academy in Tokyo. My father is the chief of police here and his mane goal is to capture my mother and brothers killers.

"Life can be so hectic when your father wants you to be like him and your mother and younger brother get killed in a drive by when you were only 9. My father believes that it was the bloodhounds that are responsible for their deaths but I happen to know better. Not only that, even if it was the bloodhounds there would be no way for my father to capture them because they are all demons and maybe a couple of humans and hanyou's, not only that but they are one of the most ruthless gangs here in Japan, and that is saying a lot seeing how there are over 50 gangs here Tokyo alone. But only a couple actually commit the big crimes like murder and drug dealing, but any gang member that is smart would know that smuggling drugs is what always gets you caught."

"But unlike my father I actually take the time to investigate heavily into a case until I get what it is all about, and the really cruel part about me being so interested was because here at the forensics canter, they made me investigate my mothers dead body."

"I am so sick of these damn people; I had to quit school early so I can go into many different types of fight training like Kong fu, and Tai quan do, sword fighting and can you believe it! Priestess training oh and did I mention witchcraft?" "But that is ok, I am graduating this damned place in two days, two more days before I go out and get involved in a gang of my own, because I would be damned if they make me stay here in an awful fuzz outfit and wave a finger in stupid people's faces.

"So how an I going to do this you ask? Well I am really good friends with the shadow casters and they can get me into any gang with no problem. I would be with them but they claim that my health and well being would be in danger because they all are demons who sometimes can't control their evil, urges so I have to get packed and go and get my weapons from the shadow casters and go gang hunting.

Also, you must be wandering why would I want to do all this? Well the answer is vary simple. I am a miko, here in Japan all miko's are killed because we were claimed as evildoers and have been committed of many crimes like not being able to control our anger and accidentally kill hundreds of innocent people. Even my father wouldn't waist a second to kill me if he had found out my little secret; many gangs would kill for my power because unlike many miko's I am the reincarnation of Madoriko. How do I know this? Well like I said I study hard into a case including my life as well and now I also have figured out exactly what gangs to stay away from and what gangs I want to try to get into.  
"I can also beat any government system ever made. Like security alarms, weak spot in a building and wear the best place is to get every weapon you need customized and built as well as get invented. Yes this is going to be the greatest escape from reality and into a adventure of a lifetime.


	2. strange encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. **

_**A/n**: I hope you all liked the last chapter. Right now I am at school hoping like hell to hurry up and download this shit before I have to get back into class, but anyways…_

You all may be wandering why am I writing another one of these damn gang stories? Well the thing is that I my self wish to be in a gang but I happen to be a lil more sane then to actually have one or at least cause trouble. Chicken? No I am not a chicken its just, why go and ruin your life when you have only two more years before your actually free from all of the bullshit that school gives you, ya know? Not only that but why risk w2hat I have going for me. I may not be making strait A's in school but hey at least I have a loving family, boyfriend who is worthy enough to be my husband, not only that but I am marrying him when I turn 18 and have a family with him so why go and ruin it all right? Well I am going to get back the story ok? Ja!

**Chapter 1: An unexpected encounter. **

Kagome sat in class tapping her pen on the disk while staring at the ceiling.

"Ok now can anyone tell me the history of one of the gangs here in Japan?" Asked the teacher as she looked around the room, but seen no hands go up.

Kagome let out a long sigh as she raised her hand. "Yes miss Higurashi, do you know something?" Asked the teacher with a cocky attitude.

"Yes actually I do" Kagome said as she stood up from her desk and walked to the front of the class. "Ok people, do any of you know who the bloodhounds are? Kagome asked but only got a couple of sleppy nods, Kagome then went behind the teachers desk and pulled out a yard stick and smacked it across the teachers desk causing everyone in the class to wake up. "Muck better" Kagome muttered as she placed the stick back onto the desk and continued. "OK I will ask again, do any of you dumb ass people know who the fuck the Bloodhounds are?" Kagome said with an aggravated tone in her voice. The class nodded profusely. "Good, Now the bloodhounds are one of the most ruthless gangs here in Tokyo, next to Naraku. The leader of the gang is named Inuyasha Takahashi, he has an older brother named Sesshomaru who hates his guts and his mother and father were both killed by someone from Naraku's gang when he was 18. Now he is 25 and is out for revenge. Naraku had manipulated everyone in Inuyasha's gang somehow. Even myself, but of course I am not part of there gang so my sob story don't really matter but anyways. Inuyasha and sesshomaru are both a demon, well sesshomaru is a full demon but Inuyasha is a hanyou meaning half dog demon half human. But he is still extremely stronger, sometimes even stronger then the great Tai youkai sesshomaru. Kagome finished off as she turned to go back to her seat. Leaving the snobby teacher to ask Kagome 'a harder question'

"Vary good Kagome but those three gangs you just named are the three most famous of Japan, I bet you can't tell us anything about a different gang" the teacher said with her same cocky attitude leaving kagome smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Kagome stood back up and her smile grew, "I bet you can't tell the class about the shadow casters" Kagome said as she sat back down.

"I can to, only problem is that there really isn't much to say because they almost don't exist" The teacher said as she sat at her desk.

"Oh? Well let me give you all a little input. The shadow casters are actually the most dangerous to Japan because they are all goddesses with unusual powers. For example, any of you ever wander why we have Tsunami's?" Kagome asked the class then one girl with black hair and gray streaks stood up.

"We have Tsunami's because of earthquakes in the ocean and they create a down fall in the ocean floor and thus a Tsunami is born" The girl said with a bright smile.

"Um that is true for the world and here too but we also have another cause, in the shadow casters, the goddess tsunami had been possessed by a shadow demon, now she can't control her demon powers." Kagome said with a sad face.

"Is that it?" the girl asked.

"No" Kagome said as she sat up a bit more. " They also have lunar goddess of the moons, Shiva goddess of Ice, star and Allina who are both the goddesses of the heavens and are both shape shifters. Each girl is incredibly strong and can create great disasters if ever needed to" Kagome said as she glared at the teacher before smiling.

"Vary good Kagome I have to admit that that was great. Even for someone like you" The teacher said, but before kagome got to say anything, the bell rung and signaled that it was the end of class.

Kagome slowly got out of her seat and placed all her books into her book bag and walked out of the school and into the student parking lot. When Kagome got to here car she hit the security lock combination to the door handle of the car, but as soon as she got the door undone, there was a loud clicking noise behind kagome.

"Give me you car and give it quickly, I don't want to have to shoot you" Said a man with silver hair.

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Kagome asked as she turned to face her attacker and glanced up at the gun that was now pointed to her forehead.

"Yeah you dumb bitch!" The man said as he went to grab kagome's arm but instead, Kagome gripped on to his arm, twisted underneath it and snapped his elbow with the palm of her hand causing it to snap but not break. She then tripped him and he fell on his face. "Now what bitch!" Kagome said in a loud and giddy voice.

"Do you have any idea, where you are trying to hijack my car at?" Kagome yelled as she tightened her grip on his arm. "Um no." Said the man.

"This here is the advance police academy of Tokyo, and guess what, you are fucking with the smartest person in this whole damn country!" Kagome said as she slammed her knee into his back causing him to yelp in pain. "And Not only that but also the chief of police's daughter" Kagome said as she stood up leaving the man lying on the ground. "So tell me who the hell sent you?" Kagome demanded as she pulled the man up by his hair. 'Hmm he has no ears?' Kagome asked her self. She then grabbed his gun and threw it into the back seat of her car. "If I let you go, are you going to try and hurt me?" Kagome asked. The man shook his head, "Great then get up!" Kagome said in a high cheery voice.

After the man got up she then walked over to the drivers side of the car and got in, she then rolled down her window and looked at the man who was looking around. "Need a lift?" Kagome asked as she unlocked her passenger door. The man shook his head. " I can manage on my own thanks"

"Just get into the car" Kagome said with an irritated voice. The man nodded. "Feh" After the man got into the car Kagome then began to drive out of the parking lot, she then came to a stop at a red light. "Which way?" Kagome asked. "Take a left" Said the man. Kagome nodded and turned the car left and continued to drive.

"So, what is you name and where am I taking you?" Kagome asked as she stopped at another red light.

"…"

Don't talk much do you?" Kagome asked.

".."

"OK then who sent you after me then?" Kagome asked.

"No one did, I sent my self to the bank, robbed it, jumped in my car and it broke down, so I blew it up and now I'm here" Said the man in a arrogant tone of voice. "So now that you know I robbed the bank why aren't you sending me to jail and giving me a ride home?" Inuyasha asked.

"Not that it is any of your business but I'll tell you anyways, I'm not a cop," Kagome said in a low voice.

"Yeah ok" said the man.

"Damn what a minuet, I'm not done yet. I am in training there to be a cop, but seeing how I hate this government because they were planning on killing my mother I am going to bring Japan down on its knees y breaking all of there defenses. And if I can't then I will just create the most powerful gang in all the world" kagome said with a triumphant smile.

"Not that I care, but why are they planning on killing you mother?" the man Asked, Kagome smiled.

"They were going to kill her until Naraku beat then to her, they were planning on using her as a weapon because of her miko powers but when she refused, they killed her and my younger brother in a drive by shooting, that is why my father is after the bloodhounds, because he believes that they were the ones who set up there deaths but unlike my dad I know better and decided to investigate the case myself. And I have also found out that the government has also killed off 89 percent of my family because they were all miko's, but for some reason they were not able to sense me. And I now know why." Kagome said in a low voice.

"Why?" Asked the silver haired man

"Because I am madoriko reincarnation and I have a big secret I am hiding and I cant tell anyone for my own safety" kagome said

"Ahh so is that why your old man is constantly on my ass 24/7?" the man asked with a smile on his face as he heard kagome gasp. "Yup that is right girl, you are sitting next to the great Inuyasha Takahashi" Inuyasha said with a smile.

"Ahh so I already know where to go to take you home" Kagome aid as she floored the gas pedal, causing Inuyasha to lean back into his seat.

"Damn girl what are you trying to do kill us?" Inuyasha asked, "No not really, lets just say I have a vary big thing for speed kagome said as she did a 360 turn down the street and came to a spinning stop in front of a large mansion. "Ok, Now that we are here get out of my car" kagome said with a giggle as she watched Inuyasha scramble out the car.

Kagome then went to start the car when Inuyasha turned and called out her name, Kagome rolled down the window and raised an eyebrow. "What?" Kagome asked as she watched Inuyasha stand there with his hand out.

"I want my gun back" Said Inuyasha with a smile.

"Oh I almost forgot" Kagome said as she reached behind her and grabbed the gun and handed it to him.

Inuyasha grabbed the gun but just stood there, "Name?" asked Inuyasha.

"Oh kagome Higurashi" Kagome said as she started the can and slowly backed away and drove off down the street.

_**A/n: Hey there every one, I hope you all had a wonderful Halloween I know I did. Ok, Sorry for my updates taking so long, I have limited time ion the computer and I really have to much to do at home to take a few hours to type up 4 different chapters for four different stories and not get tired or confused, plus I am the manager of my boyfriends wrestling team, And the best thing is that he is the captain again this year which is kind of cute seeing how he is the shortest person there, well I g2g ok. Hope you all liked this chapter, Ja! **_


	3. Shopping and unknown information

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha**_

_**A/n: Wow is it me or am I taking forever to update this story, or what? Lol ill tell you why. Well first off my next is hurting to the point where I can gently turn it to the side and it crakes in a million places and hurts like a bitch…well that and I've been taking some medication to cure my depression and if you ask me that shit doesn't do any good but to make someone more depressed…sucks ass really. That and I've been dealing with a breakup with my boyfriend Kris and what not and all we seem to be doing now is arguing…well on with the story! **_

Chapter 2: Shopping and unknown Information 

Kagome woke up to an annoying beeping noise next to her, She then slowly reached out her pillow and reached for her gun and pulled it out and cocked the hammer back before pointing it to the alarm clock and shot it off the night stand, she then blew into the chamber of the gun causing smoke to filter out. Kagome then placed it back in her nightstand drawer and rubbed her eyes.

"Man its too fucking early for this shit!" Kagome yawned out as she looked up at the clock on her wall and it read 12:30pm. "Way too early!" Kagome groaned out as she got up and walked in her bathroom and turned on the shower and began getting undressed.

_**(With Inuyasha)**_

"Yo Inuyasha did you get to hit the bank last night?" asked Inuyasha's second in command.

"Yeah but I ran into someone and they gave me a ride back here" Inuyasha said as he stared at his black marble desk.

"So whom did you run into?" Asked the second in command as they sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

Inuyasha continued to stare at his desk a little longer before coming up with a decision. "I want you to do a background check on someone for me Sango" Inuyasha said as he looked at the tall demon slayer sitting in front of him.

"Sure who on boss?" Sango asked as she pulled out her digital notebook and pen.

"Kagome Higurashi, license plate number H07 BAB3." Inuyasha said as he stood up and waited for her to be done before he handed her a floppy disk and a folder.

"Why are you having me do a background check on her boss?" Asked Sango.

"Because she might be able to help us out, now I'm going to the mall to go shopping I want that all the information you can get, even her family back ground as well you got that?" Inuyasha said as he walked in front of Sango and looked down at her.

"Ill have it by time you get back Inuyasha" Sango said with a smile on her face.

"I trust you Sango" Inuyasha said as he kissed her on her cheek and began to walk out the door, "Oh and one more thing, make sure no one gets in or out of the mansion unless there one of us ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Sure thing my dear cousin" Sango said as she sat down at his computer and got to work.

"Thanks" With that Inuyasha left.

Sango and Inuyasha have been close since Sango's and their rival Naraku killed Kohaku's parents. Sango is the only one who knows Inuyasha's soft side and they tend to keep it that way…

_**(Back to Kagome) **_

Kagome walked out of her shower and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a black mini skirt, fishnet stockings, and a red tube top with matching black tie around belled sleeves with red and orange flames going up the sleeves. After getting dressed she then put on some red eyeliner as eye shadow and black eye liner under her eyes and out lined the black with the red eyeliner. She then put on some lip-gloss and red lipstick and smiled in the mirror as she put on some perfume and grabbed her blue crystal that concealed her miko powers. She then put on her army boots and looked in the mirror. She then grabbed her fake ID and put it in her black and red happy bunny wallet. She then grabbed her matching happy bunny bag and grabbed her weapon belt, (I have to go pick those up by the way) Kagome said as she zipped up the bag. She then grabbed her cell phone with a red pentacle on it with a skull in the center. She then walked out of the house and jumped into her car and drove off.

(With Inuyasha)

Inuyasha pulled into the parking lot of the shopping mall, he reached under the seat and pulled out a red and black pistol, he then placed it in the back of his pants and got out of the car with a small sigh. He walked into the shopping mall and walked around for a bit…"Now where did that place go?" Inuyasha asked himself as he continued to walk around until he gave up and walked into a store called "_Crystal, Treasures, and more_" with had a bunch of mystical stuff including weapons, statues, and stuff for witch craft and demon worshipping. Inuyasha walked up to the bookshelf in the back of the store. He slowly browsed threw the books until he came to named "Natural powers" section until he found a book called "_The legend of Miko's" _He pulled it out and found a chair in a corner. He then sat down and looked at the cover of the book.

"This is stupid" Inuyasha said as he flipped threw the pages until he found a passage that interested him_. "Now it has been centuries that Midoriko died. Only a few can claim to have been Midoriko's reincarnation. But still no one knows where the Shikon Jewel is although many still are battling for the power of the now purified jewel. No one knows who purified it or how they did it, but the only explanation is that they must be the reincarnation of Midoriko and with the jewel of Four Souls. They are unstoppable" _

Inuyasha then closed the book and sat there thinking for a moment. "_Could that girl really know that she is Midoriko's ancestor? I thought only Kikyo had that kind of power. Hmm I wander…" _Inuyasha thought as he opened the book to the introduction titled page. _"Winter 2004" _Inuyasha read as he looked down at his watch…."this book was written over a year ago" Inuyasha then walked up to the counter and pulled out his wallet.

"Sir that would be $59.99" The lady said with a big smile on her face.

"Damn over priced paper with cardboard coverings" Inuyasha mumbled out and pulled out $60 and grabbed the book and walked out, when he got into the door he ran into somebody.

"Ow!" said the person before falling to the ground.

"Watch where the fuck you are going!" Inuyasha yelled before he ripped the person up by the shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and stopped him from walking.

"What?" Inuyasha said in an irritated tone.

"Gezz be an ass! All I wanted to do was say I was sorry!" Kagome yelled. Causing Inuyasha's eyes to widen.

"_She looks kind of hot when she is mad" _Inuyasha thought before he mentally slapped himself. _"I really need to get out more" _Inuyasha thought before he growled. "Is that all? Because I don't have time for you small chit chat bullshit right now!" Inuyasha growled out.

"Um…need any company? At least you'll be able to find out everything that the cops know that you don't" Kagome said as she continued to look away from him. "_Is he checking me out?_" Kagome thought as she looked at how Inuyasha seemed to be focused on her longer then needed.

"_Damnit! Stop checking her out" _Inuyasha mentally yelled at him self. "Sure whatever" Inuyasha said as he started walking with Kagome close behind him.

"Ok, first off, the cops know that you want revenge for the death of your parents, your harboring a miko, you have been doing Illegal dealing, but their not sure what your dealing cause there was no trace of drugs, and may I ask?" Kagome said in a low voice so only he could hear her.

"Weapons, RPG weapons, nuclear warheads, and smuggling new weapons as well as cars" Inuyasha said in a low voice so only she could hear.

"Oh…well they also know that you killed over 60.000 people in the last 5 years…and all gang related." Kagome said as she looked up at him skeptically.

"Yeah but can you blame me?" Inuyasha asked with a low sigh.

"Not really, I would have don't the same thing to Naraku's gang is I ever seen him" Kagome said in a low voice.

"Naraku? Why Naraku?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down at a table in the food court.

Kagome looked at him and sighed as she took her seat next to Inuyasha. "Naraku killed my mother and younger brother in a drive by when I was 9, I was taken away from school that vary day and forced to varies of training units to be made what I am now and it was all because my father blamed me for their deaths because they were out to get me cold medicine. I have hated my father since then" Kagome said as a tear fell from her eyes, just then her cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Kagome answered her phone.

"Kagome were on our way to the mall to deliver your weapons" said a low and eerie voice on the phone.

"Oh thank you Allina, ill be at the 6th entrance" Kagome said as she visually straightened up leaving Inuyasha wandering what was up.

"OK be there in 5" said the woman on the phone.

"Thanks Arlina" Kagome said as she hung up the phone.

"What's that all about?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have to go Inuyasha, someone is coming up here to deliver something important" Kagome said as she ran off.

"Hey!" Inuyasha yelled before his phone began to ring.

"Yo?" Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha! The shadow casters are heading in your direction!" Yelled Sango over the phone as she sped down the highway"

"Fuck! Bye Sango!" Inuyasha yelled as he hung up the phone and took off in the direction Kagome went. "What are you doing with the damn shadow casters Kagome?" Inuyasha mumbled to himself as he walked out of entrance 6 and saw Kagome sitting there. "Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he ran to her side.

"Inuyasha you shouldn't be here right now. You might get hurt!" Kagome said as a blue Escalade pulled up next to her. Kagome then turned to the car as the window rolled down. "Hey Allina" Kagome said in a nervous tone.

"Higurashi, and why is Inuyasha here?" Asked the demoness.

"Oh he is with me, he means no harm" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him behind her.

The girl gave Inuyasha an evil glare before turning her gaze back to Kagome. "Anyways here is what you wanted" Allina said as the back window opened to revile a girl with ice blue hair and light blue skin and ice blue eyes. She handed the "present" to Kagome wrapped in a cloth. "Thanks Shiva, How much?" Kagome asked.

"Don't be stupid Kagome, we made these for you as in our way if saying good luck for getting into a good gang, your like a little sister to us all, Its too bad you cant stay with us really, but we all fear for your safety so we all agreed to help you, however getting in a gang it something you have to do on your won" Shiva said with a small smile.

"Thank you all so much" Kagome said as she opened her wrapped gift a little bit so not even Inuyasha could see.

"No problem, please call us if your ever in trouble or come visit when you have the chance Kagome, we have to be going know Bye" Said Shiva said they closed the windows and sped down the street.

"Call off your gang Inuyasha" Kagome said in a low voice.

"First, show me what you got" Inuyasha said as he took a step closer to her.

Kagome grinned, as she pulled off the blue cloth that was wrapped around her "present". Inuyasha's eyes became wide as plates. "Holy Shit! You know how to use those things?" Inuyasha asked as he gazed at the ice blue crescent moon blades of Kagome's Elbow knives.

"There beautiful aren't they?" Kagome asked with a dorky grin.

"Sure, I don't even know any people who can use them properly" Inuyasha said as he touched the blade.

"Hmm I take that as 'you are a weapon person' too huh?" Kagome stated as a fact rather then a question.

"Oh? And how would you know that?" Inuyasha asked while never taking his eyes off the blades.

Kagome smiled and pulled the blades from Inuyasha's sight leaving him to pout. "Because your staring" Kagome said with a small twinkle in her eyes, causing Inuyasha to turn away blushing then Inuyasha's phone rang.

"What now!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha we are in pursuit of the Shadow Casters, What do you want us to do?" Asked a male voice on the other line.

"I want you to back down Miroku and take everyone back to the mansion. I'll be there in an hour" Inuyasha said before he hung up the phone and turned to Kagome.

"Thank you" Kagome said as she wrapped her knives back up.

"Feh" Inuyasha said before turning and walked away.

"Fine don't said bye then!" Kagome yelled at Inuyasha's retreating form.

"I thought you were coming with me?" Inuyasha said as he turned around with a grin. Causing Kagome's smile to break down into an O shape.

"Oh I am!" Kagome said as she ran to catch up with him.

A/n: About fucking time that I am done with this damn chapter….I thought It was never going to end Lol. Well I hope you all liked it and I want lots of reviews ok? Byez!

Emo Mistress Ravina


	4. authors note

Authors note;

Hey everyone I'm sorry I haven't updated in anything in a while. Right now I really don't have any time do nor do I really have time for myself at the moment because I got to get my grades up in school. And then I got boy troubles and rumors to deal with. And half of my friends need my help with projects and like I'm on the swim team now and everything is just so chaotic right now. I promise that as soon as everything cools down I will update. I thank all of you guys for reading my stories and being patient. And just plz bare with me right now. I can really use the support. Plus my sister is having another baby so yeah i'm busy trying to help her with her other two as we speak and i'm just really stressed right now. Plus I just met this really cute and sweet guy and I hope that he might be able to take some of the pressure off my shoulders lol well I got to go everyone. I promise I will not forget you all and that I will update ASAP ok? Love you all and thank you! Byez!


End file.
